Cyborg Tournament: Chapter II: Arrival at the Tour
by Solar22
Summary: The tournament finishes the pre-stages and is ready to begin.


Chapter II: Arrival at the Tournament

After many days pass and many days of training, the tournament day has arrived. The Team made it safely over the Pacific Ocean flying Tournament Airlines. The rules of the tournament required men to wear lightweight clothes and women to wear skirt or shorts, with lightweight upper garment.

It's nice, clear Saturday afternoon. The Pacific waters splash onto the Tournament's bottom, very far away from where everybody is. A few storm clouds float over the waters miles away, not even close to the tournament. The stadium is very large, with tall extending lights that aren't on yet. It's built in steel and so are the light poles. All the tournament fighters wait in crowds for an confirmation on where to go. The airplanes which they flew in sit on rectangle shaped ledges. The stadium is basically sitting on a pole that lowers even below the water.

"This place is cool," comments Akasha. Everyone, including the Team murmur words of joy and astonishment. "I can't wait. This is going to be great! I'm so excited!" exclaims Prince. A woman in leather pants and a blue shirt walks up to everyone and stands on a circle in the ground. The circle rises up and shuts off when she stands far above everyone. "Listen up! Welcome to the First Annual Raging Ocean Tournament. We are glad the flight over here was safe. My name is Kenosha. Now, I am sure you all know the rules but we made some changes to the rules. I'm sorry but no weapons are allowed at this tournament." Moans and groans rumble the crowds. "Yes! We don't need weapons, we can blast them with our powers. They won't know what hit them," yells Natalie.

"No guns, rocket launchers, flame throwers, swords, axes, knives, no nothing. You can only use your fists and feet. We don't want anyone seriously hurt. Now, before any of you enter these tournament walls, officers will be taking up any weapons on any of you, after stepping through the metal detector. If any of you fools have anything against it, you're going to have to answer to me and the Tournament Board. Now, first, there will be a test down below the ocean to see who will be qualified for the tournament. Those who don't make it, go home. Those who do, will pick a number from a box. There will be six different parts to this tournament. There will be a final fight in each one and the winners of the six places will fight. There will be six first fights of the final. Then, the winners of those matches will fight. Then, there will be one winner of the whole tournament. I know this sounds confusing, but it will get better.

The line to the tournament doors begin as all weapons are illuminated. Everyone is taken under the ocean in a big tube where observers take out the wimps by having a weight lifting competition, a speed test by dodging punches and kicks from a mechanical robot and also a timed speed contest on who can run the fastest. The group of hundreds at the beginning are lowered to many handfuls. The Team has passed all the tests with their speeds and agility and strength. They didn't even have to transform. They didn't want their powers yet. They can extract strength and power from their powers without powering up. Did that make sense? The planes carrying the sad "don'ts" leap into the sky and heads back home.

The woman from before arrives out of the crowd, since she was the one that gave the tests. "Congratulations on succeeding. The tournament starts in two hours and the concession stands are open for your service only. But, don't eat too much, you may get full and you'll loose your strength. But, most people might fight better when full. Now, there is a box to the right of me and I need every single one of you to take a number out of the box."

Everybody in the room is tired and sweaty. She notices it. "If I were you guys, I'll use these two hours to regain your strength."

"Hey, you want a hot dog?" asks Prince. He goes to the hot dog bar. Bronze goes with Prince as everyone sits down and takes a quick nap.

The time has come for the tournament to begin. Numbers have been taken and places have been set. "Hey guys, don't you think it's funny that each of us is in one of the places? So if we all win our place, then we will fight against each other in the Finals. If that happens, we have to hold nothing back. We have to pretend we're fighting an enemy," says Prince. Angel ponders. "How?" Prince responds. "Well, use your imagination."


End file.
